The aim of this project is to screen and recruit patients with symptoms suggestive of interstitial cystitis (IC). These patients will be evaluated thoroughly using a standard protocol to establish the diagnosis of IC based on the modified NIH criteria established at the second workshop on IC in 1988 convened by DKUHD. Once IC patients are identified, urine, blood, and bladder tissue samples will be obtained. In addition the demographic characteristics and the psychological profile of the IC patient will be established. All IC patients identified and baseline data collected will be monitored closely for a long term follow- up that will involve periodic re-examination. Another objective of this project is to collaborate fully with other clinical centers in obtaining approved uniform demographic and diagnostic information and patient samples/specimens. All the above data will be provided to the Data Coordinating Center (DCC). The analysis of the investigators' practice and their referral base assured the team that a more than adequate number of patients will be available to screen and diagnose. It has been calculated that more than 50 patients with IC per year will be enrolled into the Data Collection Program. In addition, contingency measures such as strong support from the IC Association of Michigan and intensive advertising will be undertaken if found to be needed. The Beaumont/Henry Ford team of investigators have the experience and expertise in the evaluation and management of IC patients as well as broad experience in collaborative basic and clinical research including data management and statistical analysis. Such experience will assure that the objectives of this project will be met.